This invention relates to disinfecting composition which contain the disinfectant compound chlorhexidine [1,6-di(4'chlorophenyl-diguanido)hexane]. The compositions possess advantageous properties from the standpoint of water dispersibility and flowability such that they can be conveniently packaged and used as an all purpose veterinary disinfectant.
Chlorhexidine acetate is a known disinfectant. It is, however, not easily water soluble. This limitation has made it difficult to use as an all purpose disinfectant, for example for use by veterinarians in a convenient concentrated form. There is a continuing need for an all purpose general use disinfectant in veterinary offices, one which can be used to clean for example tables, cages, floors, and even for use in surgical instruments.
Because of the solubility problems with chlorhexidine acetate, in spite of its known excellent disinfecting properties, it has not been sold in a convenient solid phase form. In particular, it is most commonly sold as a solution concentrate. However, the form of the solution concentrate for a disinfectant would seem substantially less preferred by veterinarians than a dry powder form since it requires a larger storage space.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there is a continuing need for the development of a water dispersible dry form chlorhexidine disinfecting composition. This invention has as its primary objective the fulfilling of this need. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a discrete particle, flowable disinfecting composition containing chlorhexidine in a stable dry form.
A yet further objective of the present invention is to provide a process of preparing a dry flowable, highly water soluble chlorhexidine disinfecting composition.
An even further objective of the present invention is to provide packaged and stable chlorhexidine disinfecting compositions.
The method and manner of accomplishing each of the above objectives will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows.